This invention relates to hobs and has particular reference to gas cooking hobs.
The hob may be an independent unit mounted in an aperture in the work surface of a kitchen unit or it may be part of a gas cooker. The hob is relatively deep in order to accommodate gaseous fuel supply conduits that feed fuel to gas burners mounted upon the upper surface of the spillage tray of the hob. Such a relatively deep unit has to be housed, at least in part, in the space beneath the work surface and this reduces the storage capacity of the unit.